The present invention relates to a contactor of the type normally used for interconnecting two contacts, which are connected to lines, in an electrically conductive manner, or for disconnecting said contacts from one another in response to a switching signal.
If there is no switching signal, the contactor is in a position of rest in which, depending on the type of the contactor, the two contacts are, in a closed position, either conductively interconnected or, in an open position, disconnected from one another. If the switching signal is applied to the contactor, said contactor will move from the rest position to the switched position, e.g. from the closed position to the open position.
Especially for switching high currents, it is known to use contactors with flexible strands. Such strands are, however, expensive, they require space and their service life is not sufficiently long.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a contactor which can be manufactured at a reasonable price and which has a long service life and small structural dimensions.